


Is This All The Time Left?

by CrimsonSilhouette242



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: A one shot no one asked for, Angst, Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, End of the World, F/M, I decided to post it cause why the hell not, I'mma keep the tags short, One Shot, Original Character(s), Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonSilhouette242/pseuds/CrimsonSilhouette242
Summary: How can you make your love interest leave you behind to save the world when there's only one minute left?It's up to Zeal to convince him.__________Please bear with me, okay? I don't usually do this type of thing.





	Is This All The Time Left?

_ Is this really all the time left?  _ They could only watch as the time began to slowly countdown, coming close only one minute remaining. “Aldo, please… Don’t stay here any longer. You have to stop them.” Zeal was begging as she watched the person who she was working up the courage to confess to days prior to the current situation. 

 

“Zeal, as much as I hated you in the beginning, I won’t leave a fellow comrade to stay trapped on these mysterious creatures’ boat; not when I can save you.” Aldo took a step closer to the transparent wall separating them, watching as Zeal struggled oh so little against the straps holding her against the cold, metal wall. 

 

“Aldo, go! I don’t need you here to die as well! Put your feelings aside and go stop them before they end it all!” A scowl was on Zeals face, deepening even further as she heard the computer continue to count down. “Please! There’s only one minute left! Just leave me…” Fifty-five seconds were left and even though she screamed such words to him, she didn’t really want to be left to die alone.

 

“Fucking hell!” Aldo punched the wall separating them and looked down. “The rest of the team can stop them; I can stay here and get you out, so just shut up and let me save you!” He was beyond frustrated as the time kept ticking, time seeming to go by so slow in the tense atmosphere.  _ There’s only thirty-seven seconds left… I have to do  _ **_something_ ** _! _

 

Zeal’s eyes hardening as she let out a long sigh, eyes pleading for the last time. “As much as it hurts me to say this… I’m practically dead weight to you now. You can find someone better to love-hate after you save this cruel world, Al… I’m just one life versus the rest; leaving me will save many more, so don’t worry about me.”

 

A defeated sigh slipped passed Aldo’s lips as he withdrew his fist from the wall, eyes downcast. “I don’t regret many things, Zeal, but, I  _ do  _ regret not getting the chance to have a feel of your plump lips… And the fact that I’ve pushed you away for so long.” He let out a dry laugh before casting one last look at her, listening as the countdown continued. 

 

**_Twenty-three seconds_ **

 

**_Twenty-two seconds…. Twenty-one seconds remaining!_ **

 

Zeal’s eyes widen as she watched on in horror as Aldo took a seat in front of the wall, staring her in the eyes. “Al…? Al, no! Please don’t do this!  **Leave, now!** ” 

 

**_Fifth-teen seconds remaining…. Fourteen…._ **

 

A small smile made its way onto Aldo’s face, a single tear rolling ever so lonely down his pale, scarred face. “I say fuck the world. I’ve done enough for it. It’s time I do something for you now…” He stood once again, leaning against the cold, cruel, transparent wall. 

 

Zeal choked back a sob, eyes watering as a single thought passed her mind.  _ I’m so fucking useless! _

 

**_!TEN!_ **

 

**_!NINE!_ **

 

**_!EIGHT!_ **

 

The sirens blaring and red as time slowly slipped away, signifying the beginning of the soon to come end. Aldo opened his mouth to speak ‘ _ I love you…’  _ but no words could be heard as the ship began to sink, a loud sound having crashed into it. 

 

**_!THREE!_ **

 

**_!TWO!_ **

 

The basement room was beginning to fill with red water, trapping Zeal in her confinement to suffer a painfully slow death.

 

**_!ONE!_ **

 

The boat sank to the bottom of the Indian Ocean, disappearing into the bloody night.

 

Even though the world had lost so much, _too_ _much_ that day, it had not been destroyed, the rest of the team having stopped the mysterious creatures from sucking it into a blackhole.

 

And though the world had been saved, two words would haunt Zeal for the rest of her time spent drowning and will soon continue to do so even in her death…

  
  
  


**_!YOU FAILED!_ **

  
  
  
  


A frustrated sound ricocheted off the walls as the girl read the words displayed on her computer screen.

 

**_Do you want to restart the game?_ **

 

**| Restart |     | No |**

  
  
  


“Well, that was tragic! I wonder if I can change the ending…?” Deciding to give it a shot, she clicks on the restart option. “Time for round two!”


End file.
